inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazemaru Ichirouta
(Defender) (Forward) |number = 2 10 (Dark Emperors, former) 22 (Raimon (GO), in the movie) 12 (Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)) 6 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Wind |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (former, captain) *'Inazuma Japan' (temporary captain VS The Empire) *'Neo Raimon' *'Raimon (GO)' (temporary) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Inazuma Best Eleven' *'Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Nishigaki Yuka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) Episode 008 (Ares)}} Kazemaru Ichirouta ( ) is a main supporting character of the Inazuma Eleven series. He is a defender for Raimon in the first season. During Aliea incident, he plays as a midfielder until he leaves after the team's defeat by The Gaia, afterward he ends up joining Aliea Gakuen, becoming a forward and the captain for their ultimate team, Dark Emperors. In the third season, he is a midfielder and temporary captain for Inazuma Japan. He reappears in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, watching the final match of the Holy Road along with others such as Kabeyama Heigorou and Fudou Akio. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, he is a defender for Inazuma Best Eleven. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a defender and reinforcement commitee for Teikoku Gakuen. He is also a defender for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Endou for a long time."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"This fleet-footed defender is a long-standing friend of Endou."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"The power of Aliea crystal has given him superhuman speed."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' Appearance Kazemaru has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail with a red band, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants as shown in episode 78. In episode 64 Kazemaru's aquamarine hair is worn loose, without the hair tie that usually ties it up. He wears a black cloak that has a hood that covers his whole head before revealing himself to Endou and the others. Underneath his cloak is the Dark Emperors uniform. He also has the Aliea meteorite around his neck in a necklace-like form. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is worn down with a slight bit of hair tied at the back (a half-moon ponytail). His new hairstyle has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas's. The right-side bangs (the ones near the uncovered eye) are now straight. He wears a light brown jacket, gray trousers and dark brown shoes. As of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, his original hairstyle is slightly different. Similar to his GO appearance, his long fringe extends and wraps around the back of his head, and under there untied hair, not all pulled up for his ponytail this time, falling around his neck. But whereas in GO his fringe would tie to a small ponytail, it can't be seen where the loop of his hair ends. Personality Kazemaru is portrayed as a competitive character with a nice and friendly personality, as he likes to play against strong players. He is shown to be very kind and caring to his teammates, but can be slow thinking as seen in episode 5. However, he sometimes has conflicted feelings within himself. Like he is shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. In season 2, he was too desperate to disbelieve that his team could defeat Aliea Gakuen, which led him to leave Raimon and join Dark Emperors later. He is also reliable and somehow has an influence on his teammates. This is shown when he left the team, Kurimatsu did the same. It also pushed Endou over the edge, which made him want to give up soccer in episode 45. He somehow has a good leadership, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he took over as captain while Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou were helping Orpheus. He is close to his teammates, especially with his childhood friend Endou. It can be seen when Kazemaru was under Aliea Meteorite's control, he still remembered how tenacious Endou was. Moreover, when they won against Little Gigant, he jumped up and hugged Endou. He usually hangs out with his friends, like Midorikawa in episode 78, Endou and Hiroto in episode 89. He's kind of the type who can sacrifice for his friends. It can be shown that he pushed Endou out and took the ball which was purposely targeted him in episode 2 and 28. Same as in the first movie, he covered for Kanon. In the manga, he seems to care for his team as he's the one who taught Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Although he was injured in the match against Teikoku Gakuen, he kept cheering for the rest of his teammates. In Ares/Orion universe, he still has his original traits, but more serious at the first time. It was revealed later that he kept his coolness to follow Kageyama's plan to help his team. He is also close with Gouenji, it was seen when they usually hang out to watch FF's matches. During Asia prelims of FFI, after Endou and Kidou had been forced to leave Inazuma Japan, his leadership, as well as senior side, was shown that he recommended the team do a special training, which Nosaka secretly asked him for, and fired up them from the start of the match with Eternal Dancers. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the Raimon athletics club, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join Raimon's soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku Gakuen as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practising by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. During the first match against Teikoku he became horrified by the type of football which Teikoku plays. During the match against Inazuma Eleven, he and Gouenji brought a new hissatsu; Honoo no Kazamidori. Just before the first match in the Football Frontier tournament against Sengoku Igajima, he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon soccer team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyaska, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play so passionately, Miyasaka allowed him to stay with the soccer team. After that, he won the Football Frontier tournament along with the Raimon team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought against the teams from Aliea Gakuen at the beginning of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Gakuen, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates. After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game, however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with The Genesis from pushing himself too hard and being specifically targeted (Gran did not approve of this and first exhibited his moral conflict). At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members that left the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened Kazemaru and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and he and the others were free once more. In the game, Kazemaru sheds tears to thank Endou before the Dark Emperors faint one-by-one, whereas in the anime Endou is the only one who faints. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Kazemaru was called by Coach Hibiki to be one of Inazuma Japan representatives. During the match he shows a great speed when passing by Tsunami, creating a wind pressure that threw him to the side. Later, he, along with Kogure and Kurimatsu, use their bodies to deflect Tsunami Boost. He was one of the chosen to join Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. During the match with Neo Japan in episode 77, coach Kudou ordered Kazemaru to go somewhere and he returns very sweaty. He was then substituted into the match and it turned out that he completed the hissatsu Fuujin no Mai, which successfully broke their rival's defense, and passed the ball to Gouenji, helped them score 1 point to tie with the foe. Kazemaru is seen to be taking a walk with Midorikawa in episode 78 and is also the fifth/sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka with Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, and Kurimatsu being the first four. This episode is his debut wearing casual clothes. In the match with Fire Dragon in episode 82, he was able to steal the ball from Nagumo in the air while using Route of Sky with other Inazuma Japan members. In episode 83, he and Kabeyama, Hiroto had a conflict with Fudou because of his rough and seems-to-be-uncooperative playstyle, but they finally connected with each other thanks to Endou and Kidou. After using Killer Fields, Fudou passed the ball to Kazemaru, let him use a new hissatsu called Tatsumaki Otoshi - it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami, who was already injured in the match, had in mind to use with Kabeyama - then made a goal for Inazuma Japan. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured after saving their team almost loose one more goal in some last minutes in the first half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu, The Hurricane with Fubuki which they used to score their first goal evening the score to 1-1 . In episode 123, after Inazuma Japan's kickoff, he received a pass from Hiroto and touched the ball to Someoka, who tried to score with Dragon Slayer V3. Unfortunately, the hissatsu was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. As the Little Gigant's goalkeeper made a pass to Maxi, Kazemaru quickly stole the ball and proceeded to get past Kito Ryand with Fuujin no Mai 改. He then passed the ball to Hiroto, who tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, not having much better result then Someoka. In episode 126 he is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. In episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kazemaru made his reappearance in episode 43, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio and Kabeyama Heigorou, were seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink in Amano Mikado Stadium. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kazemaru first appeared in episode 3 of Outer Code as Teikoku's reinforcement commitee and Kageyama's new underling. He was the only one who knows about his commands before the matches. At the beginning of Teikoku's match against Inakuni Raimon, he didn't disapprove the use of some special shoes controlled by Kageyama or Shimerigawa being given the captain's band, much to Sakuma's surprise. Inakuni Raimon took advantage of Teikoku's slowed down opponents and Asuto managed to get past him with Inabikari Dash. After the shoes that slowed them down are turned off, Kazemaru and the others' speed went back to normal and they managed to surpass the exhausted Inakuni Raimon due to preserving their stamina. He used Shippuu Dash to get past Hiyori and had a flashback which revealed that Kageyama had manipulated Kazemaru into working for him after reminding him of Raimon's lost against Barcelona Orb and his desire to make Teikoku stronger. During the second half, Fudou and Sakuma convinced him to give the team their normal shoes because they should play their own soccer instead of relying on technology, but after the match end, Kazemaru revealed that Teikoku going against Kageyama's orders was part of his plan all along. After being out of the tournament, he and Gouenji went together to watch matches of Raimon, and even with Endou, Kidou, Sakanoue in the final match. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Kazemaru was chosen as a defender for Inazuma Japan. The players who were selected, aside from Nosaka and Nishikage, came together wearing their uniform and went to their training facility with the bus. Later the whole team was introduced to their coaches and managers. The next day, Clario Orvan appeared, using Diamond Ray which went straight through Kazemaru and the rest of the team. Kazemaru was chosen as one of the starting players for the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison. Baek Shi-Woo used Red Break to try and score the first goal for his team but Kazemaru used his new hissatsu Spinning Fence to prevent him shooting, also stealing the ball in the progress, then gave it back to Endou. After Baek Shi-Woo scored against them he spoke to Endou asking if he was okay and commenting on how they used a dirty trick to score. When Gouenji scored using Last Resort, Kazemaru alongside Hiura joined him in his celebration. Movies Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre He appears in the movie and fights against team Ogre with the help of Kanon, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Hiroto and Fideo. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He taught, trained and helped Kurumada, Shindou and Kirino for their match against Zero. Also, he comes to join Raimon in his younger form, along with Endou, Fubuki, Fudou, Kidou and Kabeyama. During the match against Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon. He used Shippuu Dash to pass one adverse member and passes the ball to Fubuki, and then he used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Kidou and Fudou to break the cell where Aoi was. In the match, he was seen giving an advice to Kirino, telling him that he wouldn't defend without the other's defenders help. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kabeyama to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster and succeeded in doing so. Later he was seen helping Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared along with his teammates due to Fran's power. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match He appears with the rests of the Inazuma Best Eleven team. He along with Kirino Ranmaru tricked Fudou Akio in thinking they were going to use Honoo no Kazamidori in which it worked and he passed the ball to Gouenji Shuuya instead. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' Once you beat Dark Emperors twice, go to the Okinawa taisen route and complete the top route all with S ranks. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Young form In order to recruit Kazemaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Windy Days (風が強い日の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym area) *'Record': Amazing Arm Soccer Team (スゴ腕サッカーチーム, win 100 matches or more) *'Photo': Cycad Tree (ソテツの木の写真, taken outside of Raimon's old soccer building past) After this, he can be scouted with an amount of 2000 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least four other members from Raimon. Adult form In order to recruit Kazemaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kabeyama Heigorou (Adult form) *'Player': Kazemaru Ichirouta (young form) *'Record': Training Complete (特訓コンプリート, do all special trainings atleast once) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young form In order to recruit Kazemaru, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Car (超速のビュンカート, randomly dropped from Edge Works (エッジワークス) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken at the Hihodo Store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Kazemaru a scoutable option, atleast 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Adult form In order to recruit Kazemaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou (チーム円堂) at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Tornado Fan (竜巻扇風機, randomly dropped from Volcano Red (ボルケノレッド) in Gurdon's city) *'Record': Photographer (フォトグラファー, take 100 kizuna photo's) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 *'Freedom': 28 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 238 *'TP': 218 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 83 *'Guard': 71 *'Speed': 93 *'Stamina': 93 *'Guts': 66 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 122 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 40 *'Freedom': 23 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 127 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 63 *'Guts': 45 *'Freedom': 14 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 128 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Block': 125 *'Catch': 67 *'Technique': 98 *'Speed': 166 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 104 *'Freedom': 93 ---- Adult form *'GP': 134 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 154 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 147 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 56 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 139 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 85 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 139 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 169 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Adult form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Endou Reds form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * * Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin= * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Raimon= * - SR Raimon= * * - N Inazuma Japan= * - Dark Emperors= * }} |-|Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle= * ** * ** Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Guard Stars N only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan form and Dark Emperors form) *'Dummy Emperors' *'Raimon Are' *'Real Inazuma' *'The Windies' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Guard Stars N' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' (Adult form) *'Team Kidou' (Young form) Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, referring to his high speed, his hissatsu and his element. **His dub last name, Swift, again refers to his high speed. *He has a character song titled Mai Agare!. *He sang the ending songs Mata ne... no Kisetsu and Saikyou de Saikou as Inazuma All-Star. **The other Stars are Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto and Fubuki Shirou. *When he was in Dark Emperors he didn't wear the captain's band. *He is one of the fastest players in the anime. *He's one of the few characters in the series who have played more than 2 positions. **Some others notably being Sakuma Jirou, Zaizen Touko, Saginuma Osamu and Endou Mamoru. **In seasons 2 and 3 he is a midfielder for Raimon and Inazuma Japan, and forward for Dark Emperors, but in the games he is a defender. In the third game, despite being a defender, the moves he learns are shoot and dribble hissatsu techniques. *In episode 15, a senior member in Raimon's track club mentioned that he had used his speed to defeat teams on the top national level. *Ten years later in Inazuma Eleven GO, he, along with Gouenji, Someoka, Kabeyama and Fudou, played for a pro league team. *According to Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, he, Max and Kageno are classmates. *In some official sources, it is stated that he is popular among girls, just like Fubuki Shirou, because of his gentle personality. *In Animage GRAND PRIX 2011, he was the 1st place of Best male characters. **In 2012, he was the 3rd place in the same contest. *In the 2017 Inazuma Eleven Valentines Day Contest in Twitter, which was an event everyone wrote a tweet with their Valentine presents to their favorite characters, he was ranked the 1st with a total of 512 votes. **The 2nd was Fubuki Shirou and the 3rd was Fudou Akio. **As the winners, they had some voicelines to thank people who gifted to them. Navigation de:Nathan Swift es:Nathan Swift fr:Nathan Swift it:Nathan Swift nl:Nathan Swift vi:Kazemaru Ichirouta Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters